Braggy
by ktface3
Summary: Pam's spirits are lifted by a crappy pop song after a hard day. Set in the evening of Branch Wars. That's right kids, it's a songfic! No, please, did I scare you away? This is a good songfic! I swear.


_A/N: so apparently when it rains, it pours, at least in terms of me updating things. Just as a disclaimer, I definitely used to make fun of this song with my friends for how this girl sang, and then one day it came on when I had my iPod on shuffle and I actually started listening to the lyrics. That's when this story started formulating. Then when Bears Eat Beets started her awesome fic, Scranton Mix Tape, I got so inspired that I had to take a stab at writing a songfic. This is the product of all of that, and so now you know the rest of the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Pam sighed as she got into her car and put the key in the ignition. What a day. Not only had her Finer Things Club meeting been interrupted constantly by her annoying coworkers, who wouldn't know finer things if they had hit them on the head, but Jim had seen Karen today. He had talked with her.

Pam wasn't the jealous type, but the fact that he still went along with Michael and Dwight's harebrained scheme after learning he would inevitably run into Karen made her blood boil a little. It pained her to question why he would want to go see her.

She was being irrational. Jim loved her. He had told her countless times, but that didn't stop the nagging doubt in the back of her mind. Maybe she was getting her period soon and just having a bad case of PMS. Maybe it was just the compounding stress on her day… Then again, maybe she _did_ have reason to worry.

She turned on the car and found one of Bach's concertos coming through the speakers. She sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot and tuned around to the different CD's she had in her player, feeling dissatisfied with each and every one of them.

Somehow, she just wasn't in the mood for classical after the day she'd had.

So she flipped over to the radio and found the local pop-rock station, knowing she'd get her fix of whiny emo or radio-edited rap after one or two songs. The DJ's voice reverberated in the car:

"_And that was Plain White T's with '__Hey There Delilah'; quite a popular one with the ladies. Hey speaking of ladies, here's that new hit by Paramore; it's called 'Misery Business'—"_

The song cut right through to the first verses, and Pam tried to listen carefully as the words sped by at a hundred miles an hour. She began to wonder how people could sing—or talk—this fast, and just as she was reminded of Kelly, she was caught off-guard by the lyrics that the female singer was spitting out:

_I waited eight long months; she finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire;_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile._

Pam found herself smiling as she connected the characters in the song to the people in her world. She was never one to flaunt her good fortune, but listening to this song, she couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky to be dating Jim now. The way things had worked out those months ago had surprised even her.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feels so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would,_

_'Cause God it just feels so...!_

_It just feels so good._

As the song went on she found herself bobbing her head slightly, mumbling along to the somewhat predictable lyrics, and actually enjoying herself. She wondered if she was being conceited; she certainly didn't have as much hatred for Karen as this singer did for the girl in her song. She would never call Karen a whore or deliberately rub her relationship with Jim in her face—but Pam couldn't deny that it was certainly easier to have her out of the way, with the minor exception of today's events.

Somehow what had happened today didn't bother her as much now though. She quickly remembered that she was alone in her car, so she decided that if no one was around to see it, she could be a little smug with herself. So she indulged in her vanity and listened to the bridge.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one of them involving you._

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_

_Not one of them involving...!_

The speakers rung out in a guitar solo as Pam went into full-on head banging mode, her loose curls flying freely around her shoulders. What she had with Jim now _was_ her wildest dreams coming true. Surely she had never had anything this great in any of her other relationships. She loved the way they could move from being friendly to intimate almost effortlessly, and the way he was so attentive to her…

Her smile grew wider when she realized that it was his dream come true as well, and it invigorated her as the song went into its last chorus. This time she sang along at the top of her lungs.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feels so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would,_

_'Cause God it just feels so...!_

_It just feels so good._

The song finished up and the DJ came back on, but Pam quickly switched off the sound system before he could get a full sentence out. She didn't want any more stupid pop songs ruining the high that she had gotten from the last one. Besides, she had made it to her apartment anyway. She quickly rushed inside and without even taking off her jacket, she went to her laptop to open up her music player and find the song.

She listened to it seven more times before deciding that she would add it to her 'Guilty Pleasures' playlist.

* * *

_Please feed my narcissistic tendencies and tell me how awesome this was. Was it even that awesome? Let me know!_


End file.
